It Isn't A Question
by Eros Rose
Summary: Set after the war, way after the war! Luna's been away and someone has been waiting for her arrival back. First fic I've posted, and first fic I've wrote involving Nev and Luna, hope you enjoy! Read and review please!  Sorry if its rubbish


Disclaimer: I own neither of these characters, all rights go to good ole' JK Rowling, however I do own this story:-)!

AU: Sorry if its a bit...rubbish! But I wanted to show that they're slightly different people when its just them two together, to everyone else its like Neville will always be a clumsy fool, nervous and scared, not really brave enough to be a Gryffindor, and Luna is always away in the clouds, quiet and calm but insane  
>But to each other Neville's a brave couragous man and Luna's like a lot more down to earth with Nev:-)<p>

I was also thinking of making this a longer fic, a few more chapters? Maybe their announcing their engagment, wedding, children, maybe a death of some sort, involve some tradgedy, and an arguement. Ideas are welcome! 

* * *

><p>There was a knock at her door. Who would be knocking on <em>her<em> door at an hour like this? She asked herself. After all, three hours prior she'd had only just landed home, no one knew she was here, she'd had no contact with anyone since her owl had the misfortune too be snatched away from her in an Indian forest six months earlier. Who would be knocking at her door? She asked herself again.

Slowly pulling out her wand, wary of Death Eaters still taunting those of war, she tip-toed over to the door, she could see from the speckled window that it was a man, although it was too dark to see who exactly the man was. She unlocked the door and gingerly opened it.

There in front of her was a man that she'd missed indefinitely, a familiar face that had been the star of all her dreams whilst she had trekked throughout the tropical lands. Neville Longbottom. She let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding, as did he. She invited him into her warm, dimly lit house and he smiled crookedly.

Luna walked into her living room, words yet to be exchanged between the pair, and sat on the far end of her couch, patting the seat next her. Neville sat, his gaze burning into her temples, she shyly looked up with words on the tip of her tongue, but Neville poke first;

"Marry me" he said softly but firmly, if possible Luna thought.

Luna's usual dreamy appearance disobeyed her, her shining grey eyes filled with a deep compassion to say yes, a message shouting from her heart, but the logical side, -the reason she was in Ravenclaw- her brain, was telling her to just think this through. Again she went to speak, after realising she hadn't replied, but yet again Neville spoke first;

"It isn't a question Luna, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You have to marry me. I realised a long time ago that you are special Luna, you're…I don't know…I just…I love you. And I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are inside and out. You bring out the best side of me Luna, you make me brave and I can be me. You always have, you don't think I'm a clumsy idiot, you don't think I'm a bloody coward. You make me smile even when I don't want too. Just looking at you makes me feel…happy. And that's why I need you to marry me Luna, because you're the only one capable of making me feel good. And I know it sounds selfish, asking you to marry me just because you make me feel bloody fantastic, but I just…want to show you how amazing you make me feel, and I want to show you everyday for the rest of your life…"

Tears were streaming down the pair's faces. Neville's eyes were fixed on something on the floor and Luna was breathing heavily, sobs racking her body.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't of come…I'll jus-" Neville began to stand up when he was shocked by a loud angelic voice shouting, compelling him to sit back down again.

"No you wont leave Neville Longbottom! Not after you have just…just…yes" Luna's heart won over her logic, her cries began to take over her body

"What?" Neville swallowed down the sob he had in his throat, his voice cracking, his throat dry. He had stood up now and was looking at the most beautiful woman he was ever to know crying inconsolably

Luna rubbed her face, her eyes swollen, she looked as though she had just been told a dreadful piece of news. She closed her eyes, took in a long deep breath, stood up and opened her eyes. Looking directly at a very anxious Neville, slowly a grin crept upon her face

"Yes Neville, I will indeed marry you"

It took a few seconds to register what Luna had just agreed to, but slowly a matching grin appeared on Neville Longbottom's face as he placed his arms around Luna waist and span her around, both of them laughing gleefully and kissing until dawn.

The next morning the pair lay in Luna's bed, Luna awake staring at Neville's chest rise and fall as he so peacefully slept. She looked down onto her hand, were shortly after the celebration of Luna saying yes to Neville's somewhat proposal he had presented her with a delicate ring, belonging to his mother, it circled around her finger perfectly and Luna let out a content sigh. Rolling over and snuggling deep into Neville's warm body she knew perfectly well that her heart had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Reviews are warmly welcomed, thank you very much for reading!<p>

This is the first fic I've posted but not the first I've written, however...it's my first real Nev and Luna fic:/!  
>Again sorry if its rubbish!<p> 


End file.
